The Locust Horde
The Locust Horde is a race of reptile-like humanoids, who until Emergence Day established their civilization and lived in the subterranean regions of Sera, AKA the Hollow; located under Mount Kadar is the Locust capital known as Nexus. It isn't known how long the Locusts have been around. The Locusts have made it their goal to eliminate the human race to make Sera their home, and their goal was to repopulate. A war between the Locust Horde and Lambent Locusts has been going on for an undetermined amount of time, which eventually lead to the Lambent forcing the Horde out of the Hollow, which started the war against humanity. All known attempts at humans negotiating with the Horde ended in violence; however Adam Fenix believed he could end the war peacefully. Most of the Locusts' technology was stolen or reverse engineered from human technology. The Locusts however were also able to create their own technology as well, including armor, small-arms, large weapons, architecture, and quite a bit of computer technology. Despite all this, the Locusts' arsenal is considered to be more biological with their use of Tickers, Brumaks, etc. Lambent, E-Day, and Adam Fenix Five years before Emergence Day, Imulsion started evolving in the Hollow. Exposure to the Imulsion created the Lambent, which gradually pushed the Locusts out of their home. Queen Myrrah made a deal with Adam, that if he could find a way to stop the Imulsion from spreading, they would not have to invade the surface. However, Adam created the Hammer of Dawn instead, hoping she wouldn't make the Locusts emerge. Weeks afterwards, the Locusts invaded major cities, killing billions of people on the first day. For the first few hours of confusion, the COG didn't realize it was an attack from a different species until it was later announced, where the children and adults fight alongside one another in fear. The Locusts advance from city to city, leaving only destruction and despair behind. A considerable amount of people on the base where the children are station perish, keeping a mere handful alive. Physiology A typical Locust is a muscular brute, and usually around seven feet tall or more. They have a grey-white rough textured skin, and are considerably stronger than humans as their bones are heavier and thicker. Their blood is a darker red-orange color. Locusts also have multiple internal organs and require oxygen like most species, but seem more resistant to environmental hazards. They also have large eyes ranging from yellow to red, and have good depth perception despite living underground. Locusts are known to have flash-blindness, which however can be offset with polarized goggles or blinders, which are often seen on snipers. Society and Culture The Locust Horde was a matriarchal society divided into multiple castes; it could be compared to that of a bee hive. Queen Myrrah was the lead of the Horde, improving and increasing its size and power. The only other known class is the Kantus monks led by Skorge; the Kantus monks followed strict religious code, where the lower classes are willing to die for the queen, aside from field officers. The field officers were also known as Theron Guards and Palace Guards. The Trinity of Worms was the symbol and title of Locust religion, and also explained a tale of how Riftworms created the hollow. The Locust had their own writing system, which was referred to as Locust Runes. The system consisted of symbols which represented individual letters and ideograms that represented full words. The writing system's alphabet contained 26 symbols for 26 letters. The numbering system contained 10 numbers that was represented by 10 symbols. The Locust had their own calendar system, which was based off of Imulsion flowing through the Hollows. Within the calendar system, there were 12 seasons, each with opposites: Queen-Imulsion, Fire-Water, Drone-Human, Leviathan-Kryll, Danger-Secure, Nemacyst-Seeder.